1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanic device and, more particularly, to a suspension type lifting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A forklift truck can co-operate with a pallet to transport a cargo in a horizontal manner. The forklift truck usually has a greater maneuverability in transportation of the cargo. However, the forklift truck cannot enter a narrow zone by restriction of the working place. In addition, the forklift truck needs a larger space when turning around so that the cargo frame has to correspond to movement of the forklift truck, thereby limiting usage of the space and the working place. An overhead travelling crane is used to transport a cargo in a vertical manner. The overhead travelling crane usually has a lower maneuverability in transportation of the cargo. The overhead travelling crane can enter a narrow zone without restriction of the working place. However, the overhead travelling crane cannot carry the cargo quickly and cannot stack the pallets like the overhead travelling crane. In addition, when the overhead travelling crane is used to transport frames, the worker has to push the frames to the desired position, thereby causing inconvenience to the worker. If the frames are not fixed exactly and stably, the frames easily fall down, thereby causing danger to the worker.